


A Forbidden Love of the Electrical Kind

by Megan_Jaden



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, What Have I Done, doing this for a few people, for moths at least, i didn't really help, i googled alot, i will definitely regret this later, like seriously this is a monstrousity, not much, probably not biologically accurate, there is a serious lack of info on moths, there's a little Sanders Sides in here, they seem nice :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_Jaden/pseuds/Megan_Jaden
Summary: Setting: Some cabins near the woods, and apparently a moth colony. Read at your own Risk. Ha, i'm saying that like people are actually going to read this! They won't...Hopefully. Honestly, If this ever gets traced back to me I will leave the country.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Moth|Lamp/Bug Zapper, Moth|Moth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Forbidden Love of the Electrical Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for what your about to read! All I can say is...Good Luck, you'll need it.

Mother always said the natural order of things should never be tested, If only I took that advice. It was mid June of the year 2020, not that I pay attention to the passage of time or can even comprehend it, and that is because I am a moth. The sun finally began to set as the hot evening air rolled in. Many moths of all shapes and sizes creeped out from their hidey holes, just like any other night. But this was no ordinary night. With humid temperatures and a nice summer breeze it was clear, mating season had arrived.

As the next few days came and went the smell of female hormones practically gassed the male faction of our species. This excited many of our bravest warriors, may their virtues and virginity alike rest in peace. I was aghast with how quickly my fellow brethren caved, it was as if they never resisted at all. Although it wouldn't shock me. Mother did say I was a special one, but it wasn’t my fault. None of the females ever seemed to catch my attention. Quickly the rest of the women were claimed, as the males attached and spread their fertility to the other halves brim. It seemed I was the only one left alone, that is until a magnificent creature caught my eye. They were glowing with a brilliance I haven’t seen before, something unique and alluring. I just wanted a closer look, I had to know this beauty. 

I slowly flew towards the ever so large beast of a moth. If mother could only see me now what would she say? Nothing I’d take to heart of course, because at this rate nothing could deter me. I must have it! The wondrous being. After a while the tired buzzing of my wings became unbearable. Yet, I still moved forward. Running solely on love...and another L word.

When I reached my goal all behind me was forgotten. Even Though I never remember anything further back than a few seconds, I am but a simple moth. The other moth in front of me left me star struck. Compared to the others my mate was far superior, the species alone was long sought after. I believe the wise men back home called them 'Lamp!' My lamp was surely the best lamp. Now, all that was left was to solidify our bond with the sacredest of rituals. The creation of new life, an experience I have never had before, as I was only born a fortnight ago. 

As I moved in close my partner's warmth encompassed me. They shone so brightly it was nearly blinding. I pushed out my pecker from its fuzzy slit. The lubrication had already begun before the small one reached its mark. A cold chill shot up my spine as soon as contact was made. 

‘What is this?’ I couldn’t help but think. 

The surface was hard and chilled, unlike the humid wood from where I came. It was different, yet enjoyable. I pressed harder into the flat surface, seeking more of this feeling. Not nearly satisfied We separated, right before I rammed my length back into this beast of a creature. As I did so a high pitched buzz escaped my mouth, It was glorious! My eyes met what I assumed was my partner’s. 

‘Were they feeling as elated as I was?’ I couldn’t help the pang of insecurity that rolled over me, I must make it enjoyable for them as well. 

As I backed up in order to survey my options it hit me. No, literally it hit me. A small curved pole rubbed up against my back. 

‘So, I’ve got myself a frisky one have I?’ I declared to myself as a thoroughly aroused smirk spread on my face. 

I flew up until I found the end of said pole. All the anxieties quickly faded as I realized how much my other half wanted this too. With yearning I thrusted my body down onto the cone shaped end of the structure, My insides quickly molding to their new position and tightening in place. I hummed before pulling off and thrusting down once more. 

‘Holy mother of all hives did I want this’ I thought before correcting myself, ‘ no...I need this!’ I need more and I need it now. 

The next few minutes were full of loud buzzes and rapid motions. Until finally the feeling subsided as a fresh white liquid sputtered out of my member and all over my lover's top. 

Beyond this scene and the other side of a nearby window something else was brewing. Four individual heads lifted as their eyes surveyed the aftermath of what was just out of reach. 

“What was that?” Roman asked with a confused gaze. 

Logan sighed before answering his fellow side, “That was a moth Roman.” 

“Well I know that! What I meant was-” 

“You don’t want to know.” The logical one replied quickly, cutting off Roman. 

“Well what’s he doing now?” Patton asked with a rather curious spirit. 

Just then the furry moth drew closer to the center of the ‘lamp.’ Where it proceeded to shock the poor creature into submission, its carcass slowly cascading to the ground. A slightly saddened look spread across Patton’s face. 

“Well I guess it's dead now.” Virgil the last of the group piped in along with a shrug. 

The dark and brooding side then lowered his head back down and opened his lips, filling his mouth up with Patton’s erection once more as the other sides turned back to watch. A loud slurping could be heard within the room, yet across the yard the eclipse of moths were completely unaware of the events that transpired a mere few meters away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry T-T


End file.
